


Building

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but nothing graphic), F/M, Pregnant Reader, Talk of fighting, talk of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You and Bucky have been married for a while, and you still worry about his work. He decides the best thing is to retire from the life and live with you and your daughter on a farm near the Barton's, but what happens when an unexpected call comes in?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Building

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 25, 2016 on Tumblr._

_"What do you_ **_mean_ ** _he's not responding!" You yelled to Steve._

_"He's not answering me. Anyone got eyes on Bucky?" He asked through the comms. You were at the facility while your husband was on a mission with his team._

_"He's down." Clint's voice rang through. At first, you were planning on working on getting ready to build your new life. But then, Bucky was called on an emergency mission, and the best thing you could do was sit there and listen._

_"Do you see him?" Steve asked._

_"He's surrounded at gunpoint," Clint reported, and you cringed, scared for his life._

_Clint yelled a few things, and there was a lot of noise; you couldn't make out anything._

_"What was that?" Steve yelled._

_"I got him. We need to get back to the jet; he's hurt pretty bad." Clint said._

_"Wanda, you see them?" Cap asked._

_"Going there now." She said._

_"Great, can you put a force field around them until you're back to the jet?" He said._

_"It was my plan."_

_"Clint?" Bucky's voice came through, very soft._

_"Barnes, you good? Don't worry; we're going to take you back to the jet." Clint said to him._

_"Thank you for saving me," Bucky said._

\---

You walked over the grass to find Lila and Cooper outside, splashing Nathaniel with water.

"Hey, guys!" You said to them.

They all said hello to you and asked if you wanted to play.

"Maybe later, guys. Your dad home?" You asked them.

"Yeah, he's inside breaking the sunroom. Still." Cooper answered.

"Of course he is." You smiled.

"Is Bucky home?" Lila asked. She loves Bucky.

"Yeah, he's watching Jamie." You said about your two-month-old.

"Does he need help?" She asked.

You smiled like you were thinking. "Hmm, not sure. You can go ask him if you want." You said, and she jumped up.

Currently, you only had a little part of your house completed as the past four and five months have been insanely busy. Giving birth to your daughter, Jamie, and actually moving onto a farm, it's crazy. Ever since Clint saved Bucky, both your families instantly got closer. And with you being pregnant, Bucky decided to take a break from fighting the world, and you both needed a place to settle down.

Luckily, the few rooms that were completed were the essentials. And Bucky was getting very annoyed; he was ready to hire someone to finish it.

Lila yelled at you before she took off running. You didn't catch exactly what she said, but it was probably something about telling her dad where she went. He'd figure it out eventually, as the houses are only a little bit of running away.

You laughed as she ran, and Cooper went back to playing with his brother. You walked inside the house, finding Laura in the kitchen.

"Hey, Laura." You smiled. Laura had been very helpful when you got pregnant; you guys quickly bonded.

She told you she was baking and that something was up with Clint. So you went back to talk to him.

"Hey, you out here?" You called when you neared the back of the house.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hi, (Y/N)." Clint stood up and brushed his hands off. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you were acting the same way Bucky is... Laura says you are." You told him, and he lost eye contact. "What's going on?"

Clint didn't say anything, but he sighed and turned around. "Clint, Bucky won't tell me what's going on, please."

He looked back at you. "Cap gave us a call."

Instantly, your heart started to beat harder. "About...?"

"He needs us much sooner than he expected to ask us for help. He felt horrible, but there's another problem, and he can't do it without both Bucky and I gone." He explained.

"When are you guys leaving?" You asked, quietly.

"Three days." He told you. "I'm sure Bucky was going to tell you tonight."

"Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

Clint shook his head. "Cap said it could be done in a few days, or even up to a few weeks."

You nodded. "Thanks, Clint. I should go check on Bucky and see if Lila is helping him." You smiled and walked over to hug him. "Be careful."

"Always am."

\---

Turns out, the mission went on longer than a few days.

It had been a week, and you hadn't heard anything. You considered calling Tony Stark, even though he was against Steve's team. You really fought yourself over it all, and decided you'd give it a few more days.

You ended up calling someone to finish building your house. (Bucky would probably be annoyed, but he'd be happy that it was done, and you could actually start living your life totally together.)

You stayed over with Laura and the children while waiting for it to finish. They loved having you over, especially with your child. And with Bucky gone, Laura was a great help with Jamie.

You just couldn't wait to have him back.

A month had passed, and your house was almost finished. In this whole month, you only heard once from the team. And it wasn't even from Clint or Bucky, it was from Wanda, telling you that everyone was okay. One phone call.

After the next few days, your house was finally finished, and you took Jamie back to decorate.

\---

Decorating was done, and Jamie was sleeping for once. You were downstairs in the kitchen, getting something to drink so you could go sit in the lounge room to look outside at the stars.

Sitting there was one escape into thinking about how Bucky was. You'd imagine what he was doing, and fighting for what was right. What he did made him happy, but it scared you to death. Knowing his past, and what he's been through, it scares you even more that people could manipulate him.

Your mind wandered too far into the sad places, so you stopped imagining and went to go check on your daughter; she looked so much like Bucky.

When you opened the door to her room, you saw someone sitting in the chair in the corner, holding her. She was mesmerized with his hand, the metal fingers especially. She was smiling and laughing, and Bucky was holding her, like his life depended on it.

You were happy to see him home, and to see him holding his daughter.

And every day on from then, he held her to just look at her. Oh, she was going to grow up to be Bucky's little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
